


A Game of Dodgeball

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Avengers have a day off, Clint suggests a game of dodgeball. When Bruce disappears and Jarvis goes offline what happens next? Is someone attacking the tower or is it just a fluke?





	1. A Game. A Disappearance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfiction on Archive! I'm so excited to be here! If you want you can check out my Fanfiction.net under RedRavenQuarrells. But, I will pre-warn you those stories are from a year or two ago and they ARE NOT good quality. Anyways, please comment below and have a GREAT read!  
> P.S Coulson is alive in this story even though it takes place after the first Avengers movie and before the second.

“Dodgeball,” Clint announced as he strode into the large training room. He was dragging a huge bag of red foam dodgeballs behind him.

Everyone had just been lounging around the tower, having a nice day. When Steve had decided, they needed to do something. Of course, he hadn’t had any ideas and neither had anyone else. They’d almost all gone back to sitting around when Clint had suddenly jumped up. Told them all to go to the training room and disappeared into the vents.  

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Natasha deadpanned, “How old are you?”

Clint just smirked, “Okay. Team captains are Tony and Steve.”

“Do I have to?” Tony whined, “Can I wear my suit?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “No. I choose…Clint.”

“Fine,” Tony huffed, before surveying the left over three. His blue reactor pulsed through his black shirt. There were three options. Natasha, who was glaring daggers at him, if looks could kill he’d be dead. Bruce, who obviously wanted to go back to his lab. Or Thor, who was staring at the dodgeballs as if wondering how much damage they could do. “I choose Thor.”

“Natasha!” Steve fired back.

“Not fair!”

“Really, Tony,” Bruce added in sarcastically, “Not happy with the last member of your team?”

Tony seemed to consider what he’d said. Then seemed to forget whatever apology he might have been coming up with and shrugged. “Steve has both assassins.”

It was Clint’s turn to roll his eyes, “Teams have already been chosen, Tony. Stop arguing. Jarvis, would you set up a court.”

“Of course Mr. Barton,” Jarvis’s voice filtered into the room and purple lines appeared on the floor. Marking the middle point.

“Make them red,” Tony countered. Jarvis just ignored him, even the automated system seemed to have a sense of humor.

There were already benches set up along the wall. Thor and Clint set out the dodgeballs while Steve and Tony argued.

“Let’s go,” Clint called, “Everyone to their sides. Jarvis, you blow the whistle!”

Everyone cheered, even Tony, before heading over to their sides. Jarvis counted down from five.

“Five, four, three, two, one,” A loud whistle pierced through the gym and the game began. Jarvis started a running commentary in the background. He was ignored by those on the playing field, who were intensely focused on their game.

Clint and Nat were at the middle line almost immediately. Steve was right behind them, he knocked out Bruce with a light throw. It was obvious the older man didn’t really want to play anyways.

Thor took an epic shot at Clint, who barely dodged it by flying into a back handspring. Nat countered by taking a shot at Tony. The red head missed, only because Tony just dropped to the ground in a ball.

Steve hurled one at Thor, clipping him on the arm. Leaving Tony against the entirety of the other team.

“Can I do the honours Cap,” Clint asked with a smirk.

Steve laughed and nodded, tossing Clint his ball. Tony ran as fast as he could in circles but Clint pegged him off with ease.

Tony groaned and then turned to the bench. Only to find a very confused Thor.

“Where had Doctor Banner gone?” Thor asked glancing around.

“Jarvis,” Tony called, “Where’s Bruce?”

It was just then they realized Jarvis had stopped commentating in the middle of the game. Everyone had been so focused on what they were doing. When Jarvis had stopped talking, no one had taken it seriously.

Nat jogged towards the bench and pulled her gun out of her gym bag. Meanwhile, Clint just pulled one out of the waistband of his jeans.

“Guns! In a dodgeball game? Really guys?” Tony complained while looking through his phone, “Jarvis is offline… Somethings wrong. Okay, maybe guns were a good idea.”

Steve took charge, “Tony, take Thor and go get Jarvis back online. Clint and Nat, you two go suit up. I’ll look for Bruce.”

“Catch,” Nat called hurling Steve’s shield at him, “We’ll meet back here in ten.”

Tony looked slightly confused, “Hours or minutes?”

Clint and Nat both just ignored him. The two were checking their guns and Nat handed Clint a wicked knife from her bag.

“Minutes,” Steve finally answered, “Honestly. Tony, you ask the same question every time.”

Clint was already at the door, waiting for his partner in crime. The two assassins slid out, with their guns raised into the quiet hallways.

**OoOoO**

**Clint’s POV**

They could hear Tony and Thor talking behind them as the two men took a different route to Tony’s lab.

Steve followed them silently. Before turning off onto his own path after about a hundred meters.

“Good luck,” Nat tossed over her shoulder as Steve disappeared from view. 

“Let’s take the stairs,” Clint murmured. “I don’t want to be in an elevator if Jarvis goes haywire.”

Nat nodded her agreement and the two advanced slowly. Moving in perfect synchronization. To anyone listening there might have been one person in the halls. That is...if anyone could hear them coming.

It seemed like forever, but they soon reached the hall on which, both their rooms were. Clint and Nat shared a grim look before slipping into their own rooms.

Clint hit the lights glancing around his room, not noticing the person watching him at first. Raising his gun Clint watched the man waiting for him to make a move.

Staring at a shape standing by the window. He never even had a chance to fire his gun. Something faster knocked it out of his hands and a blow to the back of Clint’s head had him on his knees.

A pair of hands grabbed his own as the light flicked off. They wrenched his arms behind his back. Cuffing them in place. Kicking out Clint hit something soft. Then something hard hit him. Clint dropped to his side, arms bound, someone was in the process of tying his ankles together. Clint had lost, he was beaten.

Little did he know; the same thing had just happened to Natasha in her room. The difference was, she got a shot off.

**OoOoO**

**Tony/Thor’s POV**

Thor chattered on about Jane as the two walked towards the lab. Neither one was aware of the two men following them.

Tony never had to look over his shoulder with Jarvis. While Thor, never bothered. It was the knife wielder that slid around into their view that stopped both men in their tracks. A gun shot rang out from a couple floors above. It was impossible to tell whether it was Romanoffs or Bartons.

“Uh, hey,” Tony said, voice shaking slightly, “Excuse us.”

Two women dropped down from the vents above. “We already have the two assassins. Your doctor friend and the super soldier,” one gestured down the hall to a couple men dragging Steve past, “Give up. We do not want to do this the hard way.”

Tony shrugged, “Nah. I'm not really into the whole giving u thing.”

Thor looked at Tony like he was crazy before stiffening up and raising his fists, “We are the Avengers. Ask Son of Coul, everything we do is the hard way.”

“No,” the second girl spoke with a slightly Irish accent. She rose a dart gun and fired it twice, “Not this time.”

Thor watched as Tony dropped like a rock, “Mortals,” he scoffed, “Takes a little more th-”

The Irish girl rose her gun a second time and shot Thor three more times. This time the drug took a potent effect, “We learn. If it drops the supers soldier, then it drops you.”

Men moved in grabbing both Thor and Tony. They bound their hands and dragged the limp men out to the truck waiting downstairs.

Unaware of the eye's watching the whole process...


	2. Won, nope, Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been caught... The question now is, will they stay caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So my last chapter did say before June 10th. I didn't expect it to be this early. But here's the next chapter!

Clint appeared to be the only one still conscious as the masked men dragged the rest of his team into the van.  
Except Natasha. Cint wondered if maybe she had managed to get away. It seemed unlikely, but this was Nat, she could do anything.   
They’d tied him to a metal chair in the back of their van, never once giving him any opportunities to fight them. Taser gun’s were pushed into his skull whenever they were redoing a knot.   
Nat’s knife was still in it’s sheath at the small of his back but they had tied his wrists to the arms of the chair and there was no way to reach it.   
There were cry’s outside the van, a few guns went off before everything was quiet again. “You idiot!” someone yelled outside, “This is one of the most notorious assassins anywhere in the world and you didn’t check that she was actually unconscious! You almost lost us one of the team!”  
Grinning like an idiot Clint tried not to laugh. Tasha was smart, hopefully she hadn’t been shot. That would provide it’s on complications.   
“Steve,” Clint whispered nudging the bigger man with his toe. They had only used regular cuffs on the super soldier. Steve wouldn’t have any problem breaking them, if he would just wake up.   
The same went for Thor, but he was to far away to Clint to reach, being tied to a chair and all. It seemed whoever these people were, they knew a lot about assassins and nothing about super soldier or gods. Or they knew about Clint and Natasha.  
Someone threw the vans doors open and two men hauled a squirming Natasha into the metal chair beside Clint. Whose smile was gone.  
“Are the others still unconscious?” one man asked stepping into the van, “I don’t want them escaping before we’ve had a chance to chat.”  
“Everyone except him and the girl, sir,” one of the men pointed at Clint.   
“Thank you Marius, I want you to head back to the barricade,” the leader told him, “Now, my two assassins, let me introduce myself. These men all call me sir, but you will know me as master. Of course, my real name is Rick, but that isn’t important.”  
“You, are an idiot,” Clint piped up. It was a bad habit of his to be an asshole to people who planned on beating the shit out of him.  
Nat rolled her eyes as one of the goons moved forward and tried to punch Clint whose head snapped back just in time for the goon’s hand to miss. He fell on his face while Clint smirked down at him.   
“That was naughty,” Rick commented idly, “Grant, would you tie Clint’s ankles to the chair please, try not to get kicked. Gavyn, throat. Check the ropes on our little redhead to, I want those tight.”  
Grant moved forward very slowly, wary of Clint’s boots. The ropes he gripped tightly were shaking slightly.  
“Clint!” Nat warned a second before a rope tightened around his throat. Clint had been so focused on the boy in front of him, Gavyn had managed to loop some cord around his throat.  
A hiss of air escaped his lips and Gavyn jerked his head back, cutting off Clint’s air supply. Grant tied each of Clint’s ankle to the chair legs before moving out of range.  
Clint gasped a little when the rope was pulled away from his windpipe, “Thanks Widow. A little late, though.”  
“Sarcastic asshole,” Tasha muttered as they check over the ropes holding her down. Rick still stood watching them.  
“It’s a long ride, so settle in,” Rick laughed as he and his goons stepped out. All except one, the one who had tried to hit Clint earlier, “Come!” Rick barked at the last man who shot a last glare at Clint before hoping out and closing the doors.   
“Steve!” Clint hissed as soon as the men’s voice had faded away, “Wake up!”  
Nat eyed him for a second before turning her own efforts to Thor.   
After five minutes neither one had stirred.   
“What did they use to knock these guys out?” Tasha asked, “I’ve seen the two of them go at it with alcohol and never get drunk.”  
“I don’t know,” Clint shifted as much as he could towards Steve, “If only I could kick him a couple times. Well, any escape ideas?”  
The Widow shrugged, “You’re mister escape artist.”  
“When they’re not this smart,” Clint pointed out, “They used ropes, I can’t just dislocate my thumb and pull my hand out this time.”  
“Still got my knife?” Nat asked carefully.  
Cint nodded, “They didn’t take it.”  
Tasha stared down at her own hands. Which where cuffed in place, “This is gonna hurt.” With a pop Natasha dislocated her thumb and pulled her hand out from the cuff. She reached around behind Clint and pulled out the eight-inch knife.   
Clint whistled quietly, “Nice one.” Nat cut both of Clint’s hands free quickly before turning to the other cuff.   
“Now what?” Nat asked as when both of them had freed themselves.  
Clint smirked, “Wake up time.” Clint turned to Steve shook his shoulder roughly, “Get up, you star spangled ass.”  
“Shut up,” Steve whispered when Clint rolled him around a couple times, “What time is- CLINT!”  
“Shh,” Nat hissed, “Quiet down.” She was still having no luck with Thor.  
“We got kidnapped,” Clint summed up gesturing to the two metal chairs the assassins had been tied to minutes before.   
Steve seemed to take a moment before he snapped the cuffs off, “Clint, you got a plan?”  
“Why is it always my job to come up with the escape plans,” Clint sighed, “But, yeah. Once we wake up Thor one of you take Tony and the other grabs Bruce and we jump out of the back of a moving vehicle. Then figure it out from there.”  
“That’s a horrible plan,” Tasha chimed in, “But I’ve got nothing better.”  
Steve shook his head, “You two are insane.” It wasn’t the first, and probably not the last time, Steve had said that to them.   
“Shut up,” Nat hissed, startling both the boys.  
The truck rumbled to a stop and then the engine cut. Clint swore under his breath earning a disapproving look from Steve.   
Both assassins sank into fighting stances while Steve tried to wake Thor. The second the door opened Nat flew out of it knocking down the first three men with a sweep of her leg. Clint followed like an acrobat. Using the frame of the truck to swing himself out.   
The both moved like liquid. The opposing side was too shocked to retaliate at first. With lot’s of yelling they began to organize. Nat and Clint took up a back to back stance, staring down the men that surrounded them.   
No one moved until Rick walked out to the front, “I see you are trying to escape. Look around escape is futile… Oh, Captain, don’t bother we shot him four times. Thor will be out for a while longer.”  
Steve appeared in the doorway, “Well, Clint?”  
“Nothing,” was all the archer could say, “Sorry Cap.”  
Rick laughed, “I see, so if we have no way to escape we can just surrender.”  
“Like hell,” Nat growled, “We go down fighting.”  
Cint nodded sharply, noticing the Taser gun in Rick’s left hand. As quick as a snake Rick rose the gun and shot missing both assassins and hitting one of his own men.   
Clint glanced around the base they were in. Walls surrounded them, men on every corner with guns trained on the courtyard. It really was a futile battle.   
One of the other men made the first move, swinging a fist towards Clint’s face. Stepping back Clint let him go flying past, before snapping his neck.  
Then thing’s got crazy. Natasha and Clint were dropping men left and right while Steve protected their friends.   
Rick would occasionally shoot at one of the assassins but he hit his own men more often than not. If he didn’t hit one of them he’d miss completely.  
There was five men left against the three of them not including Rick. Now they all did something they hadn’t done through out the whole fight.   
They drew their guns. It looked like they were the same Taser gun Rick had.   
“Stop now,” Rick commanded, his calm facade gone for moment, “Before we decide you aren’t worth the trouble.”  
“Nat,” Clint mused, “You feeling like giving up yet. Cause I’m not”  
Tasha smiled a little, “No, not really feeling it.”  
“You two are insane,” Steve groaned, “Absolutely insane.”  
“And you aren’t?” Clint shot back.  
“Fire!” Rick yelled and the world was lit up Nat and Clint both dropped to the ground, withering as electricity pulsed through their veins.   
Steve was a little bit harder. They must have hit him four or five time before he finally dropped to his knees.   
They were all pulled to their feet, cuffed and dragged off into one of the building that lined the edge of the base.  
Rick stood staring at all the men around him. Most were dead, other groaned on the ground. Every one of them had been taken down by three people. Now those three people were in his grasp.   
The bounty on their heads was high. Not one asked for them to be in perfect condition. Torturing them would be the most fun he’d had in years. Selling them off, that would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one should be out before June 10th. Ironic but yes, June 10th. Have a great day and leave a comment below!


	3. Shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been caught. What's the first thing you do when you've been caught? Try to escape. Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So...it's before June 10th...again. Sorry. At least !I'm not posting late! So, the next chapter should be out before June 1st. I'm narrowing this down a little bit :( I hope everyone had a wonderful long weekend! Happy late Victoria Day!

When Tony woke up it was cold. The room he was lying in was concrete with a solid metal door. It was a few second before the memories rushed back to him.   
“Steve!” Tony sat bolt upright, remembering seeing his friend dragged away unconscious.  
“Yeah?” Steve was sitting across from him, with Clint and Nat sitting beside him.  
Tony blubbered for a bit before finding what he wanted to say, “What happened.”  
“Quick version?” Steve asked? Tony nodded, “We were all kidnapped and then transported here. Clint estimates we’re not even outside New York State yet. When we arrived, Clint, Natasha and I tried to escape.”  
“And failed,” Clint pointed at the chain looped around Steve’s ankles. Then to the one looped around his own waist. He didn’t bother pointing to Nat who had a thin chain looped around her neck.  
“Steve can’t get to Nat’s to break hers,” Clint began, “he is too strong, so’s mine.” He shrugged, “Until Thor wakes up we’re stuck.”  
“Even then…” Tony muttered moving over to them and looking at the metal, “Romanoff’s will be easy enough, even Clint’s for Thor. Steve, we might not have much luck.”  
Clint groaned, “We have another problem.”  
Nat spoke up now, “About half an hour ago. Rick came in saying that in an hour he’d come back for Clint and me.”  
“What does that mean?” Tony asked cautiously.  
Clint bluntly told him, “The next you see us, we’re either worse off than ever before or we’re dead.”  
That seemed to shock Tony. Bruce and Thor were still asleep at the other side of their square cell, faces tight. Almost like they were worried for they’re awake team members.  
“Tony?” Steve smiled softly, “These are our two assassins remember, they can handle this.”  
Natasha nodded but Clint looked unsure.  
“Clint?” Nat looked concerned, “What’s up?”  
“I’m not worried about us,” Clint ran his fingers through his hair, “It’s what happens when Rick comes for someone else…” he trailed off uncertainly.   
“We’ll face that roadblock when we come to it,” Steve decided.  
Tony sat down heavily, “Well, at least that horrid dodgeball game is over.”  
“Hey,” Clint said mockingly, “That was a good idea.”  
Natasha shook her head, “No, it wasn’t.”  
Steve giggled, a funny thing to see from a huge super soldier. “C’mon Clint, the game was over within twenty seconds.”  
Clint rolled his eyes and leaned back against the gray wall. Tony noticed the state of his clothes and the others. It must have happened during the fight.  
“What happened to the three of you,” Tony asked carefully, “How’d you lose?”  
Clint rolled his eyes again, “Damn bastard pulled Taser guns on us. There was five of them firing as much as they could. Tasha was hit five times, I was hit six times and Steve?”  
“Fourteen,” Steve murmured, “That’s how many it took before I couldn’t stand anymore.”  
Tony shook his head, “And you call them insane.”  
Steve cracked a grin, despite their situation everyone was trying to make jokes and keep spirits up.   
The door creaked open, drawing their attention. A man Tony had never seen before strode in. He was wearing an ash gray suit and black loafers.   
“Good afternoon,” he said simply.  
“Screw off,” Clint muttered. Slumping back against the wall. Romanoff entwined her hand with his, out of view for anyone but Tony.   
“I see we’re in a pleasant mood,” the man mocked, “As for you Mr. Stark. We haven’t met before, I should introduce myself.” The man bowed, “My name is Rick. I’m sure we’ll be able to reach a deal, in using your brains for my purposes. Now, for the rest of you. Here is my plan.”  
Steve pulled Tony’s arm lightly, moving him away from Rick. While the two assassins went tense.   
Rick spoke again, “I want Mr. Stark to create me a mechanical device. I feel he may need a little…encouragement. So, Clint will accompany him. Mr. Rogers, on the other hand, will be accompanied by our little spider. I have some heavy lifting that needs doing, and for all, we know he’ll need so extra incentive.”  
Clint shared a worried glance with Tasha. Tony was shaking slightly as the guards came into the room. One hauled Tony to his feet while the others unchained Clint, Steve, and Natasha.   
“What about our other teammates!” Steve snapped pushing away the men who were trying to hold him back.  
Rick just nodded at the guard holding Natasha. It was a tall man with a thick scar running down the side of his face. Tony chose to call him, Scar, until his real name was discovered.   
Scar pulled out a weird stick and jabbed Natasha who gasped silently. Clint dove out of his guard's grasp and punched Scar. Catching Natasha Clint glared at the men around him.   
Rick merely smiled, “Now, Clint, we both know you won’t win this. So, hand Ms. Romanoff back to the guards and this won’t end with anyone else getting hurt.”  
“Clint,” Steve spoke quietly, jerking his head towards Tony. They had one of the metal sticks already an inch away from his throat.  
“Screw you,” Clint snapped, but he obeyed the command. Letting the guards take Natasha from his arms.   
Rick just smiled and exited the room. Tony watched in fear as the metal rod was moved away from his face. Two men grabbed Clint again and they were led out into the hall.   
Natasha and Clint had no fear. Tony knew from the number of times he had seen them come back to the tower with fresh scars, and bruises that this… torture. Wasn’t a new idea.   
Steve even seemed to be fine, stoic and protective, just like usual. Tony was the only one freaking out. That alone scared the shit out of him.   
Rick led them out into a huge warehouse. It was mostly empty, except for a work table with tools, a stool, and a chain hanging down from the ceiling.   
Tony was held back by one of the guards. While the other five focussed their attention on Clint. They were trying to push him towards the chain. It seemed Clint was having none of it. It was almost funny when the archer just sat down on the ground.   
When they finally got Clint’s hands tied, after he’d killed one of them, and the ropes binding his wrists attached to the chain, the rose it.   
Clint’s toes barely touched the ground and Tony watched in dismay as one of the guards, Scar. Tried to take a shot at Clint’s unprotected stomach. What happened was a display of what the archer could really do.   
Faster than lightning Clint’s legs shot up and wrapped around Scar’s neck. Then Clint twisted his whole body, snapping Scar’s neck in one fluid movement.   
After that none of the remaining three guards wanted to go anywhere near him. Rick sighed and pulled out of one the metal rods that had shocked Nat, spun and dial and shoved it into Clint’s side.   
The archer's jaw clenched and Tony saw the pain before Clint’s stony mask was back in place.   
“Now that that’s dealt with,” Rick said calmly stepping away from Clint, “Tony. I want you to create a weapon. Not something big, but a weapon with the power of this shock stick, that looks like a household object. A pen or something.”  
Tony could barely bring himself to nod, still staring at his friend. Rick smirked and walked out the guards following him. A click let Tony know the door had been locked.   
Then he threw himself into motion. First, he grabbed the stool and dragged it over to Clint, who muttered thanks, and shifted so he was crouched on the stool and not hanging by his wrists. Second, Tony went to the workbench and check out what he had to work with.   
It wasn’t much, but it was enough. Tony was going to get them out of there.


	4. Dear Older Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late. I'm really sorry, we had three year end tests and four new projects so I got caught up in trying to finish my homework!

Steve groaned under the weight of the machinery. Rick had it into his head that Steve could lift crazy amounts of weight. Meanwhile, Natasha was held at the edge of the area… with one of those shocker sticks held to her neck.   
It was almost irritating to be free, not in a cell or anything, and yet helpless. Natasha had an irritated look on her face. Almost if she disapproved, like a mother watching her kids get into trouble.   
Rick seemed to be trying to build some sort of weapon in this warehouse. When they had been first left in the warehouse, Natasha had whispered to him which building Clint and Tony had been led into. Steve guessed whatever they were doing was something to do with moving all of this stuff around.   
“Steve!” Natasha called out when he stumbled.  
Steve stood back up shakily trying not to drop the small motor he was carrying. “I’m fine Natasha.”  
Rick chose just that time to enter the warehouse. Steve dropped the motor and turned to face him.  
“This stuff’s too heavy,” Steve told him, “I can’t lift most of it.”  
Rick sighed, “Do you just need more motivation?”  
“No!” Steve aid sharply, “Leave Natasha alone!”  
Rick did no such thing, he removed his shock stick from the belt that hung around his waist and held it up to the light.  
Natasha stiffened and Steve lurched forward, knocking the guards stick out of his hand and putting himself in between Nat and Rick.  
“Steve,” Rick said with utter calamity, it was obvious he knew that Steve would beat him in any sort of fight. “How about this… you say you can’t lift it? Okay. You and Natasha will accompany me back to your cell and when Tony is finished we’ll go from there?”  
Steve stared at Rick distrustfully, “How do I know you won’t do some other evil thing?”  
“Because it wouldn’t benefit me,” Rick said curtly, “Now let’s go.”  
OoOoO  
Clint’s POV  
Tony muttered to himself while making whatever it is he was making. They’d been there for almost an hour. Rick would come in periodically to check on them. Every time, one of the guards would pull the stool out from under Clint. Leaving him hanging by his hands again.   
Every time that person would end up dead on the ground, a total of maybe, ten? Men had been killed. Rick would only shock Clint, motion to his men to grab the body and leave. The Tony would replace the stool and go back to his work.  
It was obvious Tony was freaked, he’d stopped responding to Clint and just talked to himself continuously.   
“Tony,” Clint spoke softly, “Hey, take a break. You need to rest for a minute.”  
Tony spun around and he sighed, “I-I- can’t. This is all my fault. I should’ve checked Jarvis… now, look at you!”  
Clint did, seeing the many holes in his gray S.H.E.I.L.D. gym shirt where the shocker had gone through and burnt him. “Tony, don’t blame yourself. This is run of the mill for me and Tasha. Not that it’s fun, but who cares. Look, if you think you can get us outta here. Go for it. But, give yourself a break.”  
Smirking, Tony plunked down on the floor beside Clint’s stool. “Okay, one thing at a time. Let’s get your hands down, I’m gonna need some help.”  
Clint smirked as Tony race over to his tool bench and pulled out a wood file. Grinning like an idiot Tony ran back over.  
“Uh, Clint?” Tony smiled sheepishly, “Mind hopping down?”  
Clint rolled his eyes and carefully shifted his legs, “Better be quick.” Clint grunted as Tony climbed up on the stool.   
Tony was a good half a head shorter then Clint and he had to reach to get the coarse ropes. Even on the stool. When he finally filled enough of the rope away that it snapped, Clint dropped to the ground.   
“Uh,” Clint groaned, pulling himself to his feet. “Kills your shoulders.”  
Tony rolled his eyes, “Well, now that we’ve solved that problem. You can help me with this!”  
“No,” Rick entered the room. “Clint, I see you’ve, ah, been freed? Well, I know that you couldn’t have done that yourself, so we are at an impasse. I’m going to assume Tony did the honours so he wasn’t working on our little project.  
“Clint was going to help,” Tony interjected.  
Rick smirked, “Clint… a stupid field agent? We both know you and I are the smart ones, Tony.”  
Clint stayed perfectly still, watching. Tony knew for a fact that Clint’s IQ was the third highest on the team. That the man could do mathematical equations in seconds. It was part of the reason he could shoot so well.   
“Heavy lifting,” Tony offered, sarcastically, “Look, I can’t exactly focus with my friend hanging from the ceiling.”  
Rick frowned and waved his hand. Four armed men entered the building, “Him,” Rick pointed at Clint.  
Crouching Clint sprang up like a cat, bouncing off the stool and grabbing the chain. Pulling himself up into the rafters. Tony watched in amazement as Clint walked along the support beams.  
“Mr. Stark,” one of the guards approached him. Tony smirked and turned, bolting away. It took almost five minutes for the guards to finally corner him.   
When Clint appeared out of nowhere, silently breaking one of their necks, then another. They were left with two men.   
Until Rick called the rest of his men in. Soon it was two against twenty. Clint's shoulders sagged a little bit as they grabbed Tony.  
No one was any little bit gentle as they manhandled Clint into an old black spinning chair. Rick took the honours of duct taping Clint’s arms to the chair arms, and his legs tightly together.  
The archer grinned at Tony before kicking Rick in the gut, with both feet. One of the guards threaded his fingers into Clint’s hair and dragged his head back.  
Tony watched for only a few seconds as they punch Clint in the stomach repeatedly. It was almost like they were punching a straw dummy. Other than shifting from the force of the blows, Clint didn’t move at all.   
After the first twenty or so punch’s they relented. Letting Clint’s head drop forward.  
“Tony, get back to work,” Rick told him sweetly, “Meanwhile we might waterboard him or something fun. The faster you work the faster the two of you get back to your nice little cell.”  
Glaring at Rick, Tony turned around and started working. His hands moving blindingly fast. The pen was assembled in under five minutes and Tony whirled around to see Clint strapped to a board upside down.   
“I’m done!” Tony shouted just as they raised a bucket, “Leave him alone!”   
Rick motioned for them to bring Clint down and strode towards Tony, snatching the pen from his hand.   
“Now let him go,” Tony urged, eyes on the two men holding Clint’s arms.   
With a wicked grin, Rick turned around and jabbed the pen into Clint’s side.  
“Fuck you,” Clint hissed, jaw clenched tightly.   
“So it works,” mused Rick, “Good job.”  
The guards closed in on Tony blocking Clint from his view. One grabbed his arms and dragged him out into the sunlight. Clint’s guard detail followed behind them.   
Entering the building where they had woken up Tony was pushed lightly in the door but they just tossed Clint in behind him.   
The archer rolled to a stop and flopped on his back, “Ouch.”  
“Clint!” Steve and Bruce called at the same time.  
Bruce moved to the archer’s side immediately, “Let me guess… they tortured the shit out of you?”  
“Nah,” Clint shot back, “I’m in perfect condition.”  
Bruce rose an eyebrow but Natasha’s approach was a little bit more direct. Romanoff jabbed him in the ribs, then his knee and finally poked him in the neck. Clint cursed softly at her.   
“I’m fine Nat listen-”  
“They must’ve punched him over twenty times in the gut. He was hanging by the arms for a considerable amount of time and hanging upside down for some time.”  
“Tasha!” Clint complained, “I’m fine! Honestly, if I was seriously injured I would say something.   
“Ribs are broken too,” Bruce muttered, “How any times did he shock you?”  
“Eighty?” Clint guessed, “Seems Rick hates me.”  
“Shut up,” Tony said sharply, watching the door intently, a few seconds later in creaked open.   
A tall man wearing a green shirt and black pants stalked into the room followed by Rick. Clint’s head shot up.  
“Shit,” he deadpanned, before jumping to his feet. Both assassins settled into relaxed fighting stances.   
“Bruce, get back,” Romanoff warned, “Tony, you too.”  
“Who is that?” Steve asked, “Clint!”   
“An old buddy,” Clint hissed.  
The man smirked, “Ah, Clint, you never mentioned your dear older brother?”


	5. Shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been caught. What's the first thing you do when you've been caught? Try to escape. Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, it's been two months. Sorry! I went away for two weeks to Alberta. Then to camp for three weeks. So writing just never happened. A big warning though. I am going into Highschool so I'm not setting a date because i can't promise to keep to it.

When Tony woke up it was cold. The room he was lying in was concrete with a solid metal door. It was a few second before the memories rushed back to him.  
“Steve!” Tony sat bolt upright, remembering seeing his friend dragged away unconscious.  
“Yeah?” Steve was sitting across from him, with Clint and Nat sitting beside him.  
Tony blubbered for a bit before finding what he wanted to say, “What happened.”  
“Quick version?” Steve asked? Tony nodded, “We were all kidnapped and then transported here. Clint estimates we’re not even outside New York State yet. When we arrived, Clint, Natasha and I tried to escape.”  
“And failed,” Clint pointed at the chain looped around Steve’s ankles. Then to the one looped around his own waist. He didn’t bother pointing to Nat who had a thin chain looped around her neck.  
“Steve can’t get to Nat’s to break hers,” Clint began, “his is too strong, so’s mine.” He shrugged, “Until Thor wakes up we’re stuck.”  
“Even then…” Tony muttered moving over to them and looking at the metal, “Romanoff’s will be easy enough, even Clint’s for Thor. Steve, we might not have much luck.”  
Clint groaned, “We have another problem.”  
Nat spoke up now, “About half an hour ago. Rick came in saying that in an hour he’d come back for Clint and me.”  
“What does that mean?” Tony asked cautiously.  
Clint bluntly told him, “The next you see us, we’re either worse off than ever before or we’re dead.”  
That seemed to shock Tony. Bruce and Thor were still asleep at the other side of their square cell, faces tight. Almost like they were worried for they’re awake team members.  
“Tony?” Steve smiled softly, “These are our two assassins remember, they can handle this.”  
Natasha nodded but Clint looked unsure.  
“Clint?” Nat looked concerned, “What’s up?”  
“I’m not worried about us,” Clint ran his fingers through his hair, “It’s what happens when Rick comes for someone else…” he trailed off uncertainly.  
“We’ll face that roadblock when we come to it,” Steve decided.  
Tony sat down heavily, “Well, at least that horrid dodgeball game is over.”  
“Hey,” Clint said mockingly, “That was a good idea.”  
Natasha shook her head, “No, it wasn’t.”  
Steve giggled, a funny thing to see from a huge super soldier. “C’mon Clint, the game was over within twenty seconds.”  
Clint rolled his eyes and leaned back against the gray wall. Tony noticed the state of his clothes and the others. It must have happened during the fight.  
“What happened to the three of you,” Tony asked carefully, “How’d you lose?”  
Clint rolled his eyes again, “Damn bastard pulled Taser guns on us. There was five of them firing as much as they could. Tasha was hit five times, I was hit six times and Steve?”  
“Fourteen,” Steve murmured, “That’s how many it took before I couldn’t stand anymore.”  
Tony shook his head, “And you call them insane.”  
Steve cracked a grin, despite their situation everyone was trying to make jokes and keep spirits up.  
The door creaked open, drawing their attention. A man Tony had never seen before strode in. He was wearing an ash gray suit and black loafers.  
“Good afternoon,” he said simply.  
“Screw off,” Clint muttered. Slumping back against the wall. Romanoff entwined her hand with his where no one could see.  
“I see we’re in a pleasant mood,” the man mocked, “As for you Mr. Stark. We haven’t met before, I should introduce myself.” The man bowed, “My name is Rick. I’m sure we’ll be able to reach a deal, in using your brains for my purposes. Now, for the rest of you. Here is my plan.”  
Steve pulled Tony’s arm lightly, moving him away from Rick. While the two assassins went tense.  
Rick spoke again, “I want Mr. Stark to create me a mechanical device. I feel he may need a little…encouragement. So, Clint will accompany him. Mr. Rogers, on the other hand, will be accompanied by our little spider. I have some heavy lifting that needs doing, and for all, we know he’ll need so extra incentive.”  
Clint shared a worried glance with Tasha. Tony was shaking slightly as the guards came into the room. One hauled Tony to his feet while the others unchained Clint, Steve, and Natasha.  
“What about our other teammates!” Steve snapped pushing away the men who were trying to hold him back.  
Rick just nodded at the guard holding Natasha. It was a tall man with a thick scar running down the side of his face. Tony chose to call him, Scar, until his real name was discovered.  
Scar pulled out a weird stick and jabbed Natasha who gasped silently. Clint dove out of his guard's grasp and punched Scar. Catching Natasha, Clint glared at the men around him.  
Rick merely smiled, “Now, Clint, we both know you won’t win this. So, hand Ms. Romanoff back to the guards and this won’t end with anyone else getting hurt.”  
“Clint,” Steve spoke quietly, jerking his head towards Tony. They had one of the metal sticks already an inch away from his throat.  
“Screw you,” Clint snapped, but he obeyed the command. Letting the guards take Natasha from his arms.   
Rick just smiled and exited the room. Tony watched in fear as the metal rod was moved away from his face. Two men grabbed Clint again, as his face went back to that careful neutral. They were led out into the hall.  
Natasha and Clint had no fear. Tony knew from the number of times he had seen them come back to the tower with fresh scars, and bruises that this… torture. Wasn’t a new idea.  
Steve even seemed to be fine, stoic and protective, just like usual. Tony was the only one freaking out. That alone scared the shit out of him.  
Natasha and Steve went down a adifferent hallway to the other end of the compound. While Clint and himself exited a rather large doorway. Rick led them out into a huge warehouse. It was mostly empty, except for a work table with tools, a stool, and a chain hanging down from the ceiling.  
Tony was held back by one of the guards. While the other five focussed their attention on Clint. They were trying to push him towards the chain. It seemed Clint was having none of it. It was almost funny when the archer just sat down on the ground.  
When they finally got Clint’s hands tied, after he’d killed one of them, and the ropes binding his wrists attached to the chain, the rose it.  
Clint’s toes barely touched the ground and Tony watched in dismay as one of the guards, Scar. Tried to take a shot at Clint’s unprotected stomach. What happened was a display of what the archer could really do.  
Faster than lightning Clint’s legs shot up and wrapped around Scar’s neck. Then Clint twisted his whole body, snapping Scar’s neck in one fluid movement.  
After that none of the remaining three guards wanted to go anywhere near him. Rick sighed and pulled out of one the metal rods that had shocked Nat, spun and dial and shoved it into Clint’s side.  
The archer's jaw clenched and Tony saw the pain before Clint’s stony mask was back in place.  
“Now that that’s dealt with,” Rick said calmly stepping away from Clint, “Tony. I want you to create a weapon. Not something big, but a weapon with the power of this shock stick, that looks like a household object. A pen or something.”  
Tony could barely bring himself to nod, still staring at his friend. Rick smirked and walked out the guards following him. A click let Tony know the door had been locked.  
Then he threw himself into motion. First, he grabbed the stool and dragged it over to Clint, who muttered thanks, and shifted so he was crouched on the stool and not hanging by his wrists. Second, Tony went to the workbench and check out what he had to work with.  
It wasn’t much, but it was enough. Tony was going to get them out of there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be out before June 10th (I know. It's a long time, school's been crazy) If it's not please don't bug me about it. Things get crazy! Have a nice day! And please, comment below.


End file.
